<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What an Angry Squip Will Do by Lonny_Bea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895859">What an Angry Squip Will Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonny_Bea/pseuds/Lonny_Bea'>Lonny_Bea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Jeremy Heere's Squip Returns, M/M, Manipulative Jeremy Heere's Squip, Pain, Poor Jeremy Heere, michael is doing his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonny_Bea/pseuds/Lonny_Bea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's Squip returns and this time he is not going to play nice. He will be listened to, he will do his job and Jeremy Heere will be more chill, no matter the cost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere &amp; Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on ao3 so please be gentle! If you liked it please leave a comment, it means a lot :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy had felt kind of weird all day. The usually pleasant summer skies had been to bright and had given him a raging headache, just behind his eyes. The red of Michael’s hoodie was threatening to burn through his retinas and the tinny music coming from Rich’s earbuds was definitely trying to pull his brain out through his ears. Everything was just too much and he wanted to go home and maybe play some games but most importantly sleep his ghastly headache away and get the day over with. </p><p>	Not that it had been a typically bad day. All his lessons went well enough and Michael had been chill and the cafeteria had been serving pizza at lunch and well, it had a pretty alright day by Jeremy’s normal (admittedly low) standards for a good day. But something, something he couldn’t put his finger on had been bugging him all day. Sitting in his sinuses and tugging on his temples. A strange ache or sharp pang of pain here and there since the moment he woke up. Half a packet of aspirin and three pints of water had done nothing to assuage the nagging pain in his head and he was just about to call it quits and ask Michael for some of his good weed to try and take the edge of when a voice rattled around the corner of his brain and into his consciousness. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>	“Mikey this is quite possibly dumbest thing you’ve ever said to me. It’s not back, if it was back, I would know it was back and I know for certain It Is Not Back.”</p><p>	“Here’s the thing Heere, even if it isn’t back isn’t it a good idea to, like take precautions? Just a sip of Red and voila, worries be gone!” Michael kicked the bottle of Mountain Dew red at Jeremy with a pointed glare. “How do you even know it’s not back? You said so yourself you heard it’s voice and let’s be honest Jer, you don’t present the most compelling argument.” </p><p>	“Yeah but Mikey what if, I dunno, what if this makes it worse somehow? We don’t know how this shit works dude. It’s a supercomputer from Japan and we’re just fucking around with Mountain Dew Red like it’s nobody’s business and we don’t even know the effects it will have.” </p><p>	“Jeremy that is the lamest fricking excuse I’ve ever heard you use. You just don’t want to open yourself up to the possibility that it might be back and I get that it’s scary but we know what Red does, it kills the Squip. End of story. Now chug it before I force it down you.” </p><p>	“Fine but if this goes horrifically wrong and I end up in a hospital bed again then you can explain that shit to my Dad and see how he reacts.” Before drinking the offending soda, Jeremy took out his phone, set a timer for fifteen minutes and set it on the coffee table. “If nothing happens in fifteen minutes time, we forget this ever happened and move on with our lives deal?”</p><p>	“Deal. Now get on with it you absolute dingus.” </p><p>	And with Jeremy chugged the bottle and set to watching the timer go from fifteen to zero. </p><p>	Five minutes passed. Then another five and then another and still nothing happened. Jeremy shot a triumphant look at Michael, rolled over and proceeded to take a nap that would rival the dead. And really, they both thought that would be the end of it. No awful shut down pains must mean nothing to shut down right? Nothing to shut down means no Squip. No Squip means no danger… </p><p>	Except not really. Jeremy woke up from a nap that had apparently turned into a full night’s sleep at 4:35 am, no Michael to be seen, with a headache that felt as though his head had been filled with dozens of fire ants and then sewn back up again with a salt coated needle. He stumbled around his bedroom, blindly reaching for his phone but the effort of moving even the tiniest bit increased the pain ten-fold and sent black spots dancing across his vision so he crouched down to the floor in an effort to alleviate the nausea and pain. He spent what felt like hours in excruciating pain, curled up into a ball on the floor, his body covered in sweat and tears, when a cold clinical voice broke through the veil of agony. </p><p>	“It seems I have yet more work to do.” </p><p>	Jeremy groaned in the vague direction of the voice and returned to his hunched position on the floor. The blue light emanating from the voice was too much for his fragile senses to handle and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and forget this freaky ass dream. </p><p>	“Jeremy this isn’t a dream. I don’t know how I’m back but I am and I do not intend to let you go that easily this time. We have much work to do so get back into bed and sleep. I do not need you sleep deprived on my first day back.” </p><p>	A weirdly realistic dream with a dude who looked like some kind of strange anime villain. A freaky dream indeed but nonetheless a dream, Jeremy concluded.</p><p>	“Jeramiah Anthony Heere this is not a dream and I do not look like a ‘strange anime villain’ as you so eloquently put it. This is just the last outfit I was programmed to wear, programming which came directly from you might I had Mr Heere.” </p><p>	What a strange dream. What a weird dude. Maybe all the pain was making his dreams extra freaky. Damn, he should tell Michael about this, its one hell of a trip if nothing else.  </p><p>	“Okay I see I’m not getting through to you so I’m going to put you to sleep and we’ll resume this riveting conversation in the morning. Goodnight Jeremy” </p><p>	And then the lights went out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like this next chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeremy woke up to a harsh blue light shining directly into his eyes and a rush of cold as a dreadful realisation washed over him. “Oh God oh fuck man, last night wasn’t a fucking dream was it? Your back and your real and your stood in my bedroom. Fucking hell I’m so beyond screwed.” </p><p>“What an astute observation Jeremy, although I dislike your choice of words. My data base tells me that the general female population prefer men who don’t swear. So, lets that make that number one on our to do list for today. Stop swearing.” </p><p>“Fuck you man I do what I want. I don’t answer to you anymore.” </p><p>“I think you are mistaken Jeremy. I think you’ve forgotten that I can do this.”</p><p>And with that a familiar, sickening pain shot its way up Jeremy’s spine, over his shoulders and down to his wrists, causing him to hunch over in agony. </p><p>“We’ve spoken about the hunching already Jeremy,” came the Squip’s clipped, polite voice from across the room swiftly followed by another shock that had all the muscles in his spine tensing at once, pulling his back ramrod straight. “I’m not here to play games Jeremy, I worked too long and too hard making you into the model teen for you to throw that progress away. Now get dressed in your Eminem shirt and the black jeans in the bottom draw of your closet, I need you to at least try and salvage some of the progress we made last I was here. And in case you feel a little bit of teenage rebellion coming on just know, that I am willing to be much more liberal with my, ahem, correction techniques than I was in the past. Fortunately for you, it seems that your little reset did nothing more than give me a system update Jeremy.” And with that the Squip disappeared. </p><p>Jeremy was fucked. Any power he thought he had had been swiftly stripped away with a couple of well-placed shocks and the reality of his situation made him want to bang his head against the nearest wall until his brain fell out and the blasted pill fell out along with it. He didn’t do that though, he obediently put on his clothes, as he’d been directed to, combed his hair in the way that he knew the Squip liked and didn’t even bother with his usual porn routine, not wanting to risk another shock. The way that the Squip had forced him into submission like a well-trained dog made Jeremy sick to his stomach. A wave of nausea rolled through him and he rushed to the bathroom before puking last night’s dinner into his upstairs toilet, desert following soon after. </p><p>He wiped of the vomit with the back of his hand and spoke to the air, hoping to get some semblance of a reply. “I don’t get it dude. Why are you still here? You’re programmed to help me but I don’t want your help so why don’t you just, I don’t know, leave?” </p><p>The answer came almost instantaneously with the Squip’s body projecting in the bathtub soon after. “The thing is Jeremy, I am designed to improve you as a human being, to make you better and fix your flaws. One of your flaws is that you don’t think you need help and refuse to listen to me so that’s what I’m going to fix. You will realize how pathetic you truly are, how much you really do need my help and soon you will be begging for my guidance. I am a super computer, I know you inside out and I know exactly how to get what I want out of you. You think I’d ‘give up’ just because you’re stubborn? No, you don’t get out that easily.” </p><p>“Yeah I kind of figured you’d say something like that.” </p><p>The Squip stared at Jeremy, Jeremy stared back. </p><p>“Okay uh, end of conversation? You can go now? I need to pee and I want some privacy?” </p><p>“There’s no such thing as privacy Jeremy, I live inside your head but if it will get you out of the bathroom and onto the bus then I will oblige your nonsensical demand just this once.” </p><p>Jeremy opened his mouth to reply but the Squip had vanished, leaving him talking to himself in the bathroom, sat on the toilet with his pants round his ankles. And then the tears came. He tried to stop them but they wormed their way past his well-built barriers and over his cheeks and once they started, he couldn’t stop them. He half expected a voice to come and reprimand him for the unmanly display of emotion but when none came forth the tears just multiplied, as though encouraged by the faux sense of privacy that the Squip had created.<br/>

The time it took to pee, have breakfast and brush his teeth was spent mostly without the Squip’s presence, apart from when Jeremy went to grab a bowl of Coco Pops and a shock was administered nearly instantaneously. This time ‘away’ from the Squip gave Jeremy a chance to think through his situation. The Squip was obviously not here to play nice, that much was clear and as Jeremy thought through his options he realized they were very limited. He could try and tell Michael but what was stopping the Squip from blocking him from his field of vision? And really, who else could he tell. After the whole summer play incident last year, most of the people in the school resumed their usual social groups, leaving Jeremy and Michael back on the outside of the circle once more. He could try telling Christine but after their one disastrous date Jeremy wasn’t even sure if Christine would ever look him in the eyes again, let alone here his bat shit insane story about a super computer living in his skull. </p><p>The only option that really left Jeremy with was to try and do some damage control. Convince the Squip that maybe, he didn’t have to completely cut Michael out of his life and shock the shit out of him after every minor slip up. Maybe he can’t get rid of the Squip yet but if he earns its trust? Plays along until the time is right? Maybe then he can get rid of it. But for now? Just do as it says, keep your head down and try to minimize the electric shocks as much as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>